This invention relates to a disc box, more particularly to a disc box which is able to hold two discs in a first box body and a second box body, separately.
A conventional disc box includes a box body and a cover body pivotally connected with one side of the box body. The center of the box body is disposed with a clip to secure a disc therein. However, this design can hold only one disc, and which can not be stacked together.
In view of this, the inventor has invented the present invention to improve the above mentioned shortcoming and many others.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a disc box, which may store two discs in one box and the box is able to be stacked with each other to save space.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a disc box, which can be stacked together or be separated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a disc box, which is easy to open and close the box.